family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:What We Look Like As Our Warrior Cats/@comment-6044030-20140712030512/@comment-24785093-20140712131846
Bubble, we know how you feel, we hope you can understand how we all feel, now think of it this way, you three mainly two through the same user with permission from you, which you sort of didn't put much thought into the "wipe" and they basically both used one user to ruin so much of the wiki, while we were asleep no less. We woke up, saw all of that and it was life shattering, I mean so much we worked on so many friends of ours, eeryone was angry, and hurt around us, and they weren't around there to talk to us, They foolishly did this, and we knew the wiki had a lot of non sense, you could just ignore it, but then again they didn't even talk to any of us, we are a freaking community, or so we thought, we are supposed to be united in that wiki, yet they didn't even consider us when they created that idea of a "wipe" not a clean up, a wipe, that is also sayign trouble. We made this new wiki, becuase if we hadn't and thigns didnt go how they did when Stereo and Frost returned, well we'd all be at an even greater loss. I wish they ahd talked to us all aboutti first, we could have been teh ones deleting certain pages and so forth, they could have warned us, we know that not everything was worth having, but they destroyed so many beneficial and helpful pages. Pages that united us, all of us, from free realms to stick together liek the wiki's intention. I know this is hard for you, its hard for you because you know how badly you scrwed up, and how badly they did as well. And to be honest that is what happens when you have people with more power than others, in greater positions, in which they probably shouldn't be in. I mean would a careful admin actually do that with out consulting with us first? No. Bubble you were the founder, you should have put more thought into when they proposed the idea of the wipe to you. As founder, you are responsible for the entire wiki as a whole, in the sense of keepign it together and with some sense of order. You left us, and the admins you picked were your close friends, not people exactly suited for those jobs. None of you were very active at all. And when you were, it was for the worse. To be honest, I never really liked how the wiki was, before, or when I enjoyed it. I only stuck around because of the friends I had there, the same people you admins took advantage of, as you did to me. That wiki had always been out fo order to me. And I am telling you its because of a founder who would never show ever. Ever since I joined I never saw you, until now, and then there is the fact that the admins were just the same. Basically unqualified, if you were aware of that, you should have took control before you left, assigned reliable people, not to say they aren't good people, but they are not right for those positions. Its hard to see that wiki and want to go back. Things weren't great before, so when you say we want it to go back to before, well that wouldn't be best would it? And you say you feel bad because of the memories and all that you had how you loed the wiki, and your begging us to return, well honestly I think that the memories were good while they lasted, the wiki was falling many times, because of us contributers it stayed alive a little longer, then when all started going back on track in a bit of a way, we were falling down again, and then the next day the entire wiki is practically scorched earth. How are we not to fight against that? How are we not to turn away and try to "settle" somewhere else, where we know those who follow are feeling what we feel. I am sorry about "your" wiki, the only way that wiki can be saved is if it gets a new set of "leaders" and if it is worked on by them to be balanced. Mainly active ones, and those who will look out for it. There is no way that we all will smile, hug you three, and return to that place. It is different now.